Pablamata
Pablamata, officially the Republic of Pablamata (Cebuano: '''Republika sa Pablamata'; Filipino: Republika ng Pablamata; Hiligaynon: Republika sang Pablamata; Spanish: República de Pablamata; Portuguese: República da Pablamata; Chinese: 共和国的Pablamata'') is the island country located in Southeast Asia. This archipelago located in the Philippine Sea. This country formerly part of Spanish East Indies during Spanish civilization of this archipelago and other parts of the Spanish East Indies like Guam, Micronesia, Northern Mariana Islands, Palau and the Philippines. In 1700, the Portuguese attempt to conquer the Pablamatan archipelago but 100 years later the Spanish re-conquer the whole archipelago. In June 1, 1899, this country declared independence from Spain. But, In 1900, during the Treaty of Paris peace conference, the Americans attempt to acquire the whole archipelago included Philippines, Puerto Rico and Guam. In 1931, the Commonwealth of Pablamata established. During World War II, the Japanese attempt to acquire the whole Southeast Asia(including Pablamata) and other parts of East Asia. In July 3, 1947, the Independence declared from the United States. The capital is San Pablo and the largest city is Mariana. History Ancient history Spanish civilization First Republic period American civilization World War II Present day Geography Climate Politics President Congress Judiciary Elections Political parties Foreign Relations Military Police Administrative divisions Pablamata has 6 provinces included 1 capital district: # Azores da Pablamata (Capital: Nueva Azores) # San Pablo Capital District (Capital: San Pablo) # Mariana (Capital: Mariana) # Nueva Sonora (Capital: Sta. Cruz) # San Vicente (Capital: Sta. Angeles) # Filipinas (Capital: New Baguio) # Quinto (Capital: Gumamela) Economy Infrastructure Transportation Energy Demographics Language Religion Education Primary and Secondary Tertiary Private schools Health Culture Public holidays Literature and Arts Languages Sport Media Print Pablamata has 3 major newspaper company in English, named Pablamatan Daily, Pablamatan Star and San Pablo Times. Radio Pablamata has 5 major radio networks, named Radio Canal, 4Islands Radio, PTN Radio, SPBC Radio and Independent Radio of Pablamata (IRP Radio). PTN Radio was established in 1957. Three years before PTN established. The old name of PTN Radio was Pablamata Radio from 1957 to 1960. SPBC Radio was established in 1955. Two years before SPBC established. The old name of SPBC Radio was Radio San Pablo. 4Islands Radio was established in 1968. One year after FINT established. Radio Canal was established in 1968, one year after CTC established. And, IRP Radio was established in 1946. One year after the World War II ended. IRP is the oldest radio company in the country Television Pablamata has 4 major television networks, named Canal Television Company (CTC), Four Islands National Television (FINT), Pablamata Television Network (PTN), San Pablo Broadcasting Company (SPBC). Among of all 3 major television networks, PTN is the largest of all the television networks. PTN was established in 1960. This is owned and controlled by the Pablamatan government. SPBC was established in 1958, the oldest television network in the country. This is also owned and controlled by the Pablamatan goverment. FINT was established in 1965. It named as Four Islands because of the 4 islands of Pablamata. CTC was established in 1967. Only CTC and FINT is not owned and controlled by the government. Internet Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:Pablamata Category:Projects for Adoption